Internet Convention of Hot YouTubers
by ClaraSS
Summary: In the Internet Convention of Youtubers I get to meet the love of my life!
1. 1: I'm Clara!

_Hi there my friends! J_

 _Today I'll be writting a super story of love wich I hope someday will be true! Hope you like it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

 **I'm Clara!**

I think I should be introducing myself because I'm Clara Strawberry Styles. But you can call me Clara. My story is very important because I met a very important person in my life!

I am 19about to turn 20 but look like I'm 16 and also I have been told I look like a 14 years old girl, but no! I am also very mature for my age.

Anyways, I was the other day watching some Youtube some videos like Miranda Sings and Smoosh and all that when suddenly in the recommendations for me, appeared some guy very handsome, so I clicked in the video.

When I saw him first, my chest went out of control, and my eyes got bigger and instantly I smiled so much that literally my cheeks were hurting. But I didn't care at all! Because as soon as I saw his dreamy blue greyish eyes, I felt in my heart he was going to be mine. He had a sweet accent and used to swear a lot! But I didn't care, b'cause I knew the next phrase with the word 'fuck' was gonna include our names together.

I spent the next five or six hours just watching his videos, falling in love with him more as if that could happen. I already loved him, but I only knew his screen name. As soon as I could breathe again I googled his nickname and then I knew his name: Felix Kjellberg.

Luckyly that day he uploaded a new video in which he told that he was gonna be in a Internet convention of hot Youtubers. I creamed so loud because it was going to be in my city in Oregon. So I knew I HAD so BAD to be there!

As soon as he ended the video with his lovely smile, I smiled back and I gasped when I heard him say 'I love yu' I did not hear the word bros, but I knew he was referring to me. So I told the screen that I loved him too But I felt in my heart he received the message J

When I closed the window of the internet, I instantly called my best friend Reena and I told her that we were going to the ICHY and she said yes b'cause there was going to be also the youtuber that she wanted to kiss so bad.

So we went!

* * *

 _Thanks so much for reading my chapter one because I'm sosososososo excited about this one! :D I'll be updating soon. Actally I'm already excited about chapt 2, where I will finally meet him after so long! Tell me what you please think! Bye bye!_


	2. 2 I see Swoozie, I see Pewds!

**Chapter 2.**

 **I see Swoozie, I see Pewds.**

That day I woke up with a smile because Felix (aka pewdipie) was in my dream kissing me so I was so happy! When I woke up wth a smile, I almost could see him lying next to me saying he loved me so I felt ultra happy. Then, I called Reena and I told her to come to my place as-soon-as-possible!

We ate some cereal and fruit and orange juice and after we brushed our teeth, we put some make up to look prettier. I put some clothes on and I saw my reflection on the mirror with a smile that I could never get off my face, so I was happy.

I looked really pretty specially that day because I was going to meet Felix! I didn't know how he liked girls so I put my white tight mini skirt that Reena said all guys were staring at me when I wore it at school because you could say I had a nice butt! So I put my skirt on and some boots to look higher because I'm kinda petite. I also wore mascara and some shadows in the eyes to look a little more adult because sometimes people tell me I look like a girl (which is sometimes flattering but sometimes I think not!) so I put some eye liner too to be more like adult-ish and look accord to my mature acts.

Reena looked good too.

When we arrived at Oregon convention Centre, we looked around us to watch all the people there. It was amazing!

There were gigantic screens everywhere around the place and a huge YoTube logo in the center of the hall. Then there were famous stars on different stages to do what they usually do online. There was Miranda Sings (I know she's not pretty at all but Coleen is!) and there was the Smosh guys and Shane Dawson, the hot Swoozie, Emmy from emmymadeinjapan b'cause shorties are so hot and cool! And There was Andrea from AndreasChoice and somewhere in a corner was Jinxy just because her big boobs. And so many more!

So Reena and I started walking over there watching and laughing about some cool things they were doing. At some point in front of Swoozie, he was telling story where he was being dumped and when he smiled, he said:

'I might find someone pretty soon!' then I blush because I find his eyes directly staring at mine, so I smile back and wink at him. But then I remember he was NOT who I came to see, so I quickly grabbed my friend's wrist to pull her to the next scenario.

I couldn't help noticing that bcause I was walking kinda fast, I was being noticed WHICH I hate! Because everyone started to stare at me and blush so easily. I could see Felix's scenario at the distance. I could perfectly see his big smile and his tiny grey eyes that were so stuck in the laptop in front of him. I traced my path! Then, while I was walking, suddenly, the lights, wen down and a big spotlight was pointing directly at me.

'We have the winner!' A voice somewhere said. Everyone turned to look at me and clapped because I was the winner. But I didn't know what I win!

Then, a tall man came to me with a tuxedo in his body, with a microphone in his and and he repeated what he just said. So I blushed more and he hugged me out of nothing.

'I'm sorry but you're too beautiful not to do so! You look so mature!' and he blushed.

'What's your name, girl?' he said cherish.

'My name's Clara!' I said shouting shyly.

'Well Clara, congratulations! You're so lucky! You're a winner!'

'Cool!' Reena said happily for me. 'What did she won?'

'You get the chance to spend one entire day with ANY Youtuber you chose! Of course, he or SHE has to be here. And only if he accepts to be with you. But I guess you'll have NO problem!'

'Cool!' Reena shouted excitedly.

'I-' I said to the microphone looking around. All were expecting me to say a name. Some were expectant, some were shocked, and some were just there. I looked at Felix who looked serious, then to Swoozie who looked worried about my choice. Then again to Felix, who had a penetrant look in his grey eyes. 'I choose… you' I said firmly after blushing again looking at Felix, who I saw breathing deep after I said I chose him 'I choose Pewdiepie'

Everyone looked at him and he only could nod with a big smile in his beautiful mouth and launch a brofist to the air.

Then, I saw him make his way to my spot.

When he reached me, he kissed me in the cheek out of nowhere, then the crowd gasped and I blushed while turning to see Swoozie who was disappointed and sighted.

'I'm Felix' he smiled at me making me turn at his eyes. Man, he was tall!

'I-I'm Clara' I was shocked! He kissed me as a salute! What can I expect from him now?

'I think I'm gonna love our day together' He said sighting.

 _Oh god! Are you excited as much as I am? Hope so! X)_

 _Thnx for reading! Bye bye!_


End file.
